The Brotherhood Of Chaos
The Brotherhood of Chaos ''is a group composed of various Disney and non-Disney villains, led by Hades and Ultimecia. The main task of the brotherhood: to conquer all worlds and destroy the Keyblade Order. Members ''Current members * Hades (Hercules 1994): Leader of Brotherhood of Chaos. Created his after as Hercules joined in Keyblade Order. Keyblade: Fatal Crest * Ultimecia (Final Fantast VIII): Keyblade: Unknown * Pete: Joined the Brotherhood after Maleficent's death. Keyblade: Unknown * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII): Keyblade: One-Winged Angel * Jafar (Alladin 1993): Was resurrected by Hades. Even though he's not a Genie anymore, he's much stronger than he was. Keyblade: Fallen Genie * Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas): Was resurrected by Hades. Keyblade: Nightmare Party * Captain Hook (Peter Pan 1953): Keyblade: Unknown * Shan Yu (Mulan 1998): Was resurrected by Hades. Keyblade: Unknown * Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest): Was resurrected by Hades. Thanks to him, he can move freely on the ground. Keyblade: Dead Man's Wrath * Garland (Final Fantasy): Keyblade: Unknown * Emperor Mateus (Final Fantasy II): Keyblade: Unknown * Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy III): Keyblade: Unknown * Exdeath (Final Fantasy V): Keyblade: Unknown * Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy V): Keyblade: Unknown * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI): Keyblade: Unknown * Genesis Phapsodos (Crisis Core -'Final' Fantasy VII): Keyblade: Unknown * Kuja (Final Fantasy IX): Keyblade: Unknown * Jacht (Final Fantasy X): Keyblade: Unknown * Ardyn Izunia (Final Fantasy XV): Keyblade: Unknown * Darth Vader (Star Wars): Keyblade: Unknown * Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents!): Joined the Brotherhood to rule Dimmsdale and Fairy World, and turn all fairies into Heartless. Keyblade: Fairy Hunter * Handsome Jack (Borderlands 2) Keyblade: Unknown * Malty S. Melromarc (The Rising of the Shield Hero): The first Princess of Melromarc. Joined the Brotherhood, to take over their homeworld and turn Shield Hero and his companions in Heartless. Keyblade: Unknown * Marshall D. Teach (One Piece): The admiral of the Blackbeard Pirates and one of the Yonko. Unbeknownst to Sakazuki and the World Government, works for the Brotherhood to seek out devil fruit users and turn them into Heartless ones. Keyblade: Unknown * Sakazuki/Akainu (One Piece): The Fleet Admiral of the Marines. Joined the Brotherhood, to the World Government was able to rule several worlds and destroy all pirates including from other worlds. Respect Darth Vader, but doesn't trust his Emperor. Doesn't know Blackbeard works for the Brotherhood. Keyblade: Absolute Justice * Yhwach (Bleach): The monarch of the Wandenreich and Father of the Quincy. Teamed up with the Brotherhood to fight the Keyblade Order and Soul Society alliance. Keyblade: Soul Kaiser * Clementine (Overlord): Was a member of the Slane Theocracy's Black Scripture until she went rogue and became affiliated with Zurrernorn for protection. She was killed by Ainz as revenge for killing the Swords of Darkness. Was later resurrected by Hades, to follow the actions of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Keyblade: Bloddy Smile * Zero (Overlord): Was the leader of Six Arms, Eight Fingers' security department. He was nearly killed by Sebas, but was saved by Gilgamesh. Later, helping Handsome Jack to find the Vault of the Warrior. Keyblade: Unknown * Amante (Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?): Joined a Brotherhood to turn all moms into Heartless. Keyblade: Unknown Former members * Demiurge (Overlord): The Guardian of the seventh floor of Great Tomb of Nazarick as well as the one in charge of its defenses. By Ainz's order, joined the Brotherhood under the name "Yaldabaoth" to study the Heartless and get them to serve Nazarick. During the Battle for Re-Estiz betrayed the Brotherhood, but was immediately killed by Sephiroth, but was later resurrected by Ainz. *Pleiades (Overlord): The group of NPCs dressed as maids lead by Sebas and who serve as Nazarick's last line of defence before the throne room. By Ainz's order, Pleiades (except Sebas and Narberal Gamma) joined the Brotherhood as Yaldabaoth's servants. During the Battle for Re-Estiz, Yuri Alpha and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta were captured by Keyblade Order, while Lupusregina Beta, CZ2128 Delta and Solution Epsilon were killed by Sephiroth after Demiurge/Yaldabaoth's betrayal, but was later resurrected by Ainz. *Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer): Joined the Brotherhood, thinking that they would help him kill all the goblins, but after he was almost turned into a Heartless, betrayed them and joined in the Keyblade Order. *Hisoka Morrow (Hunter x Hunter): For some time he was in the Brotherhood to kill Hades or Sephiroth. Category:Kingdom Hearts: New War Saga Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters